


5 Times Trafalgar Law Found Himself Involved In Sentimental Situations (And 1 Time When Words Weren't Involved)

by FireFaceOutlook



Category: One Piece
Genre: 5+1 Things, Enjoy!, Involving multiple ships, M/M, Should I add more than just the 6?, let me know!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: Law wasn't a sentimental person.  In fact, he was best known for his cold and almost sadistically cruel personality.  While most information about the North Blue captain were just rumors, he never did anything to prove the public wrong.  Not where they could see, anyway.





	1. Mugiwara-ya

Thousands of feet underwater, in his submarine, Law had just finished the surgeries of ex-Shichibukai Jinbei and Supernova Mugiwara no Luffy. Law permitted his nakama to move Jinbei to another room, but Luffy was to remain, in case he descended into the red zone once more. Sitting heavily in a nearby chair, Law began his vigil with a medical book in hand. A few hours passed and Law glanced up from a riveting passage on the insides of the heart, only to find himself locking gazes with his previously comatose patient. The only sign that the older man was surprised was the slight widening of his eyes. Luffy's eyes closed for a long moment and Law thought he'd gone back under until the eyes opened again, glassy and confused, brows furrowed. Law stood, setting his book in his seat, and chose to sit on the edge of Luffy's bed instead.

“Everything is okay,” he soothed, reaching out a hand to smooth back Luffy's hair. He didn't know why he was doing this, except Luffy's expression resembled Lami's on a bad day while she was sick, no, poisoned. At the thought, Law stopped his actions and made to stand, but a distressed noise left Luffy's throat and the heart monitor recorded an increase in heart rate. Law sighed and settled back down. “I'm not going to leave you, Mugiwara-ya.”

Law gently stroked Luffy's hair until he fell back into slumber and wondered what he was getting himself involved in.


	2. Eustass-ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Thank you, Trafalgar.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: These chapters are set in the same universe, so this happened after the first chapter, in the middle of the two year timeskip. However, while there's hints of ships, there's nothing official...yet.**

“Where is he?”

Law didn't care that his voice was taut with concern he usually kept well-concealed. He followed Killer down below the deck of the Kidd Pirates' ship and to the infirmary. It smelled of rot and metal, but Law didn't take much notice as he approached the only injured patient with red hair.

Eustass Kidd was paler than normal, making his lips look like they were coated in blood (or were they?). Dark shadows marred the undersides of his closed eyes and his cheeks appeared gaunt. He was stripped of his shirt and his chest rose and fell sluggishly. Bandages had been sloppily applied to his face, torso, left arm, and a few even peered out from under the waistline of his pants.

“It's his arm we're most concerned with,” Killer explained lowly. His left arm was swathed with bandages too, Law noticed, but they weren't as blood stained as Kidd's.

With a foreboding sense of trepidation, Law peeled back the crusty red bandages. The odor of decay became more potent as the South Blue captain's arm was revealed. If Law didn't have a particularly strong stomach, he probably would've lost his lunch; as it was, he had to swallow back bile. Killer cursed behind him. Law had seen and treated many “incurable” diseases and “irreparable” injuries, but he knew when it was impossible to fix something and gangrene was an irreversible infection that not even Law's Ope Ope abilities could miraculously rid from a patient's body.

“Trafalgar...”

“I can't fix this...”

“What?!”

Law was roughly turned around by his shoulders. Killer had taken his helmet off at some point while Law had been preoccupied by how close to death Kidd looked. Like his captain, the first mate had bandages over part of his face.

“I can't fix what incompetent medical treatment has wrought,” Law reiterated.

He was shoved away and watched impassively as Killer began to pace, profanities flowing from his lips.

“However...” His words brought the blond to an abrupt stop. “...I may be able save his life.”

Law let his hand hover above the blackened skin of Eustass Kidd's left arm. He couldn't see Killer's eyes through his wild fringe, but he knew they were undoubtedly wide. A beat of silence settled between them.

“...he can't consent to it...” Killer said quietly, the slight tilt of his head giving away his change in focus from Law to Kidd.

“No, he can't,” Law agreed. “But his first mate can.”

Killer looked tense, obviously wracked with indecision about making a life altering choice like the one presented to him, but then he took a deep breath and nodded. It was all the permission Law required as he turned back to Kidd.

“ _Room_.”

  


Removing Kidd's unsalvageable limb was the simple part. It had to come off past the elbow, about half way up the bicep, but not all the way to the shoulder like Law feared. But it took him a good chunk of time to remove any signs of infection remaining in Kidd's body. When he was finally finished, Kidd's new stump was bandaged heavily, his other bandages were redone properly, and he was breathing easier, no longer on the brink of death. Law's _Room_ dissipated and exhaustion settled deep in his bones. He felt hands on his shoulders and didn't fight as he was pushed into a chair that must've been brought in without him noticing. A turquoise-haired man – Heat, if he recalled correctly – handed him a glass of water, which he drained gratefully.

“Thank you, Trafalgar,” Killer stated, echoes of similar phrases of gratitude rising from the other conscious crew members.

Law shook his head, offering a tired smile that felt more like a grimace as he got to his feet once more. “Let me take a look at the rest of your crew.” He might as well do his job while he could still stand under his own power.

  


In the end, Law was so exhausted that Killer refused to let him make the journey in the dark to his own ship, so he slept in the chair next to Kidd's bed. His dreams were filled with shadows from his past – his sister, screaming as she was burned alive; Corazon's dying gasps for breath as bullets sank into his chest; his own slowing heart beat pounding in his ears. When he woke, he was disorientated and felt like he was still trapped within his own mind. He couldn't breathe, his chest felt tight, until he realized that it was someone's arm around him, pulling him out of his chair. He began to panic, struggling lethargically, still tired from using his ability so much, and his strained wheezing sounded too loud to him.

“Dammit, Trafalgar...!” he heard as one of his limbs finally made contact with skin. He was released, left sprawled across something solid and something soft. A hand grabbed his jaw and turned his face until he was looking upon a pale face with burning red-orange eyes. “Hey,” Kidd snapped. “Just breathe.”

Law struggled to do just that. When he was no longer in danger of passing out, he freed himself from Kidd's grasp and slid off of the medical bed (and Kidd himself). He slumped in his previous seat, watching Kidd adjust himself to get comfortable.

“...why did you help me?” the Heart Pirates' captain asked gruffly.

“Why did _you_ help _me_?” the redhead retorted, then continued, unfazed by Law's glare. “You saved my life. Think of it as a 'token of my gratitude'.”

Law rolled his eyes. “I'm going back to my ship.”

As he made his way to the door, Kidd mumbled something and he paused for just a moment before disappearing down the hall.

_“Thank you, Trafalgar.”_


	3. Heart Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He already could wait to reunite with his crew – his_ family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: It's been far too long since I worked on it. I really hope that I can get the next chapter up much sooner. I'm so sorry for the wait! I hope your guys like it!**

Law sat on the rail of the Polar Tang's outer deck, gazing at the distant island of Punk Hazard. He had just contacted “Joker”'s scientist, Caesar Clown, about studying the effects of SMILEs with him and the _Gasu Gasu no Mi_ user agreed with one condition: Law had to make his pirate guard subordinates walk again. A simple feat with Law's abilities. He would be on the island when morning came and his nakama would be going as far away as he could convince them, which was to Bepo's home island-elephant, Zou.

“Captain?”

He turned his head just enough to see his navigator hovering in the doorway.

“Don't just stand there,” he prompted.

The polar bear Mink bowed his head, mumbling a sheepish, “I'm sorry,” before crossing the deck to join his captain in silent vigilance. Law noticed that Bepo seemed tense, like he wanted to speak his mind, but wasn't sure if he should.

“If you have something to say--”

“I want to stay with you, Captain,” Bepo interrupted. He was usually far more polite than that, but Law let it go. They were pirates, after all. “I don't think you should stay on this island at all, but you've already made up your mind, so I want to go, too...”

“No, Bepo.” The bear wilted a little in response to the slightly admonishing tone. “You have to lead the crew to Zou. You're... You're not going to lose me. I'm not planning on dying.”

No, he expected to die in the final confrontation with Doflamingo, but he would do everything in his power to avoid meeting such a fate.

“I believe in you,” Bepo whispered, then repeated it louder as he turned to face Law, a determined fire in his eyes. “I know you'll win, and you'll come back safely!”

Law smiled as he pushed off of the railing, patting Bepo's arm.

“Let's go inside.”

“Aye aye, Captain!”

  


“Bye, Captain!”

“Good luck!”

“See you soon!”

Law smiled slightly as the Polar Tang pulled away from shore, most of his nakama on the top deck, waving and crying and making a big fuss.

“Wait, Law!”

Law paused in the middle of turning away, turning back just in time to catch whatever Penguin lobbed at him. It was a fuzzy, modified version of his hat (the stitch work was Clione's, he could tell immediately), and in it was a Den Den Mushi; part of the vivre card for Zou was attached to its shell by a rubberband.

“Come back safe!” Shachi hollered, the last one to go below deck.

Law pulled on his new hat and stored the Snail and card in his pocket before heading inland. He already could wait to reunite with his crew – his _family_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: A little trivia, for those who don't know all of the officially named members of the Heart Pirates so far, and the meanings of their names, if there are any: Trafalgar D. Water Law, Bepo, Penguin (self explanatory), Shachi (Killer Whale/Orca), Jean Bart (named after a French privateer), Ikkaku (narwhal; she's also the only female in the Heart Pirates), Clione (a genus of slugs), and Uni (sea urchin).**


End file.
